Eleanor & Park once again
by Ilovereading121
Summary: Park finds out that Eleanor is coming back.


She was nervous. Her palms were clammy. She wiped them on her jeans. She was tense. It was nerve racking just standing around waiting. He's probably going to be late she thought. After living with her aunt and uncle for some time, her father called and said she could come home. He thought it would be nice to have her around. His other wife had left him, again. Eleanor took her chance and ran with it. That same day she opened the boxes full of letters from park. By the time she was done reading, her tears were like small rivers dousing the pages, until they were soaked. She wrote a letter and promised Park she was going to see him November 5, at the Greenfield park in Omaha. She packed up everything she had. Her dad met her at the airport. They drove back to his house in silence. He set up a room for her. It was navy blue with a sparkling chandelier in the center of the ceiling. She had a crème color bed, and two white dressers. Now, was time to meet park. Thinking about their memories made Eleanor sad. Eleanor started crying in the park.

Park

Park hated traffic. This was the first time he was going to see Eleanor again. He remembered her soft, red, delicate curls, her soft pink lips, and her sweet, silky voice. He would do anything for Eleanor. He _loved_ Eleanor. She meant everything to Park. Park thought about Eleanor everyday. She lit up his life. Eleanor was the only person Park had ever loved. When he got that letter from her he cried. When his mom asked what happened he was too busy sobbing to give an answer. When Park's mom read the letter she nodded. "It is that weird girl again." She smiled. "Go", she said to Park. It was November 4. He was going to see Eleanor tomorrow. While he was driving to meet her he got caught in traffic. While he thought of Eleanor he was sad. He cried in traffic.

Eleanor

She saw a truck. She saw black hair. It wasn't Park. The anticipation was killing her. She didn't know what she would do when she saw him. Would she run up to him like in the movies? Would they shake hands or just say hi? She felt a cool breeze frolic her neck. It was getting colder outside. She was wearing a big black coat, jeans, brown boots, and crème colored mittens. She had been waiting there for 15 minutes now. She would wait forever, as long as she was able to see Park. Suddenly, she saw a blue van pull into the parking lot. She couldn't see anyone, but could hear the sound of the car door shutting loudly. That's when she saw Park. Park started walking, which turned into jogging, which is when he finally started running toward Eleanor.

Park

It was Eleanor. Not from pictures, it was the _real_ Eleanor. She looked exactly how she did when he left her. The only thing that changed was her height. She grew 3 inches since he last saw her. That was three years ago. The first thing Park felt was the stinging of tears coming. Eleanor ran to him. Then, she kissed him. She felt his soft lips brush against hers. He pressed his lips against hers, forcefully now. They were both crying. He could feel her tears running down her face. He felt her soft curls in his hands once again.

Eleanor

One hand was wrapped around her waist while the other hand was on the back of her head. She couldn't think about anything except Park. Park was warm. His face, his arms, his neck, everything made Eleanor burn up inside. She wanted to remember this exact moment forever. He pulled away first. "I love you," that was the first thing that came out of Park's beautiful mouth. "I love you" Park. Eleanor said when she pulled away next. Park drifted away. He held her head in his hands. Her cheeks were so red, that they matched her hair. Park brushed away a curl from her face. She wanted to be with Park forever.

Park

She still smelled like vanilla. Park put his forehead against hers. "I've missed you every day since you left." Park said. He was crying all over again. "I never want to be apart," Park said. "I am never leaving you," Eleanor said. "I promise."

Eleanor

They both stopped crying now. They were holding hands. Park looked older. He smelled like cologne, and he grew like 5 inches. He even had beard stubble. They were quiet now, after the big reunion. He rubbed his thumb against her palm, that was the way she always loved it. She missed this. Being with him, touching him, kissing him. This day could last forever and she never would have noticed. " Where are you living?" Park asked. " With my dad." she answered. They talked on and on. Eleanor forgot where they began and where they ended. They agreed that they were going to meet tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, and forever. Park looked at Eleanor. He smiled. It was genuine, but different. It was older Park, but it was still her Park.


End file.
